Angela Merkel/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Angela Merkel - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper, right, speaks with German Chancellor Angela Merkel before a bi-lateral meeting during a visit to Parliament Hill in Ottawa on Monday, Feb. 9, 2015. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Angela Merkel - Justin Trudeau.jpg| German Chancellor met Canadian Prime Minister Justin Trudeu this week in Berlin EPA Estados Unidos * Ver Angela Merkel - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Merkel & Gerge H. W. Bush Angela Merkel - Bill Clinton.jpg| Great visit with Chancellor Merkel in #Germany today. Grateful for Germany's support of @clintonfdn work in Malawi. Bill Clinton Twitter Oficial Angela Merkel - George W. Bush.jpg| From left to right: the Chancellor of Germany, Angela Merkel and the President of the United States, George W. Bush NATO photos. Angela Merkel - Barack Obama.jpg| Obama y Merkel ratificaron su compromiso con la OTAN y la lucha contra el cambio climático y contra el terrorismo. | Fuente: NBC News / AFP Angela Merkel - Donald Trump.jpg| Merkel was in Washington today to meet the US President. Source: DPA/PA Images Angela Merkel - Hillary Clinton.jpg| Merkel tops Forbes list of powerful women; Clinton No. 2 Photo: AP / Saul Loeb, Pool América Central Costa Rica * Ver Angela Merkel - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| La canciller alemana Angela Merkel, recibió al presidente de Costa Rica, Oscar Arias. AP Angela Merkel - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| La presidenta Laura Chinchilla (i) está en Europa. Ayer se reunió con la canciller alemana Angela Merkel. (EFE) / ABC Color Angela Merkel - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| La canciller alemana, Angela Merkel y el presidente de la República, Luis Guillermo Solís, se reunieron en Bruselas. (PRESIDENCIA DE LA REPÚBLICA) México * Ver Angela Merkel - Carlos Salinas.jpg| Carlos Salinas de Gortari, expresidente de México se sentó junto a Angela Merkel en el funeral de George H. W. Bush. Fuente: AP Angela Merkel - Felipe Calderón.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON LA CANCILLER FEDERAL DE ALEMANIA, ANGELA MERKEL. Foto: Presidencia de la República Angela Merkel - Enrique Peña Nieto.jpg| Angela Merkel y Enrique Peña Nieto destacaron la importancia de reforzar los lazos políticos y comerciales, y alentar el fortalecimiento de los procesos democráticos FOTO: Especial El Universal Caribe Cuba * Ver Angela Merkel - Raúl Castro.jpg| On the sidelines of the show, the Chancellor spoke to the President of Cuba's Council of State, Raúl Castro. Photo: Bundesregierung/Bergmann Angela Merkel - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| German Chancellor Merkel meets Greek Prime Minister Tsipras and Cuba’s First Vice President Miguel Diaz Canel at start of EU-CELAC Latin America summit in Brussels. (Reuters/Yves Herman) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Angela Merkel - Cristina Fernández.jpg| Berlin, 11.09.07: Annual reception of the Parliamentary Commissioner for the Armed Forces Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Bergmann Angela Merkel - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri se reunió con Angela Merkel Foto: La Nación Bolivia * Ver Angela Merkel - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales inició su gira por Europa con una reunión con la canciller alemana Angela Merkel. EFE Brasil * Ver Angela Merkel - Lula da Silva.jpg| Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel begrüßt den brasilianischen Präsidenten Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva / German Chancellor Angela Merkel welcomes the President of Brazil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Angela Merkel - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| O duelo de Angela Merkel e Dila Rousseff Créditos: Agência Brasil Angela Merkel - Michel Temer.jpg| ENCONTRO ENTRE O VICE-PRESIDENTE MICHEL TEMER E A CHANCELER DA ALEMANHA, ANGELA MERKEL. Herbert Schlemmer - Ascom/VPR Chile * Ver Angela Merkel - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Bachelet y Merkel, grandes colegas. Crédito EFE Angela Merkel - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| La canciller alemana, Angela Merkel, estrecha la mano del presidente chileno, Sebastián Piñera, en el marco de la Cumbre Celac-UE. Foto: AP Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Angela Merkel.jpg| La Canciller de Alemania, Angela Merkel, saluda al Presidente Álvaro Uribe Vélez, durante la Cumbre sobre Cambio Climático que concluye este viernes en Copenhague (Dinamarca). Foto: Presidencia - SP Angela Merkel - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos saluda a Angela Merkel, en Berlín. W. KUMM EFE Ecuador * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Sin imagen.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel and Ecuador's President Alfredo Palacio applaud during the World Cup 2006 group A football match Ecuador vs Germany, 20 June 2006 at Berlin stadium. Angela Merkel - Rafael Correa.jpg| Merkel y Correa tienen voluntad para acuerdo de libre comercio UE-Ecuador. Foto: La República Paraguay * Ver Angela Merkel - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo junto a la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel Flicrk de Fernando Lugo Méndez Perú * Ver Alan García - Angela Merkel.jpg| El presidente de Perú, Alan García, y la canciller alemana, Angela Merkel, en la V Cumbre América Latina y el Caribe-Unión Europea. (FOTO: EFE) Angela Merkel - Ollanta Humala.jpg| La primera bilateral que sostendrá el presidente Ollanta Humala será con la canciller de Alemania, Angela Merkel, en Berlín. (Foto archivo AP) Uruguay * Ver Angela Merkel - José Mujica.jpg| German Chancellor Angela Merkel (L) shakes hands with Uruguay's President Jose Mujica after addressing a press conference following talks at the chancellery in Berlin October 18, 2011. AFP PHOTO / JOHN MACDOUGALL. GERMANY-URUGUAY-DIPLOMACY-MERKEL-MUJICA Angela Merkel - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| La canciller alemana Angela Merkel y el presidente uruguayo, Tabaré Vázquez. Foto: AFP Venezuela * Ver Angela Merkel - Hugo Chávez.jpg| En Lima con Angela Merkel en el Museo de la Nación en mayo de 2008. Foto: Archivo La Nación Angela Merkel - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El vicepresidente de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro, saludó hoy en medio de la foto oficial a la canciller alemana, Ángela Merkel. Ambos funcionarios participaron hoy de la Cumbre de la Celac-UE. Foto: Prensa Presidencial Fuentes Categoría:Angela Merkel